Days of Bombs and Roses
by Canadian Hogan's Fan
Summary: A glimpse into the little known life of one of Papa Bear's underground contacts.


AN: A quick explanation before I begin. Inhonoredglory and I were talking and she came up with the idea of using song titles as first line prompts for a challenge. So, we decided to try it, using six titles we came up with. This story is from the song _If I Die Before You Wake._

The usual disclaimer. I can only lay claim to the OCs: DuBois's family and Little Boy Blue.

"If I die before you wake," DuBois whispered, leaning over the cradle at the foot of his bed to stroke his son's chestnut-coloured curls and pug nose, which were bathed in a soft glow from the moonlight peaking through the thinning bedroom curtains.

He jerked back as the baby snorted, his tiny fingers twitching. Good, DuBois thought, watching the child's dance back and forth under his eyelids. _I'd hate to wake him. He looks so peaceful lying there._

"Maurice?"

DuBois wheeled around, reaching for the gun in his robe as he faced his wife, who recoiled under the bed covers.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at the weapon as she straightened her pink nightgown, which barely covered her limber body anymore. DuBois bought her fabric for a new one on her birthday, but she told him she'd never speak to him again if he wasted money in such a fashion once more. _She'd sooner wear rags than take food from our child's mouth if that's what it came to._

He smiled sheepishly and returned the gun to his pocket. "Sorry, cherie. Old habits are hard to break."

She crossed her arms over her swollen breasts as she sat up. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head as the baby's snores reached his ears. "No. I was only checking on Lucien."

She rose and joined him at the crib, yawning. "Why didn't you wait until his next feeding? You could've gotten up with me. Sleep is a precious commodity these days. Why lose more than necessary?"

DuBois sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry I woke you."

His wife studied him, her expression darkening. "You got a message from Little Boy Blue, didn't you?"

He stroked her shoulders. "Don't. You'll wake the baby."

Her eyes blazed. For a moment, DuBois thought she was going to strike him. Instead she turned away. "When do you leave for Germany?" she asked, her voice hard.

"A few hours."

She nodded. "That explains why you're up."

DuBois pulled her closer. "I'm sorry,Genevieve. You deserve better than this."

She turned away. "Let's not talk about it. What were you saying to Lucien a moment ago?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just a silly prayer I made up when he was born."

Genevieve turned back to him, her hazel eyes wide. "Please, would you recite it for me? I'd like to hear it."

He took a deep breath. "All right."

_Now I lay you down to sleep,_

_I pray the Lord your soul He'll keep,_

_If I die before you wake,_

_Please pray the Lord for my own sake._

_If you should live for better days,_

_Please pray the Lord will guide men's ways._

Genevieve choked back a sob. DuBois grabbed her as violent shudders rocked her body. "Sssh, cherie," he said softly.

She buried her face in his shoulder. "Don't say such things, Maurice. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. Her lips, which responded fiercely, were warm and salty from her tears.

She didn't fight him as he laid her back down on the bed.

oOo

Genevieve woke as a muffled cry broke the stillness. Lucien, she thought, cocking her head. The noise came again, with a distinctly unhuman sound. _Zut alors! It's only a cat!_

She reached over her husband's dozing form to examine the pocket watch on his nightstand. She sighed and shook his shoulders. "Wake up, Maurice."

He grunted and rolled over, his bleary brown eyes struggling to open. "What?"

She dangled the watch in front of him. "You have to go. It's two o'clock."

He groaned as he rolled over and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "_Sacre bleu_. Why did God invent such an ungodly hour?"

Genevieve smiled and stroked his hair. "For mothers and lovers."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Both are things you excel at."

She sat up and began dressing. "I want my hero to go into battle with a beautiful memory."

He frowned. "Why are you getting up? You need your sleep."

She wrapped a thin robe around herself. "Why bother? I'll only have to get up in a few minutes for Lucien's feeding."

DuBois swung his legs over the lumpy mattress. "At least he still needs them. I've been gone so long, I half expected to find him a fully grown man when I came home." He shook his head. "There's been more nights than I can count where I wished I could have been with you, like the night Lucien was born."

"You had a very important mission, remember? You helped Papa Bear destroy a supply convoy."

He shuddered as his feet hit the cold floor. "That's hardly an excuse. Did you know my father never spent a night apart from my mother? He'd be horrified if he could see us now, being husband and wife for the first time in almost a year." He reached for his pants. "I once wondered what price I'd pay for this work. Now I know. I'll be fortunate if Lucien and you don't curse my name when the war is over."

Genevieve moved beside him. "We'll do nothing of the kind. We'll be proud to call you our husband and father. You're fighting for Lucien, me, France and our future. I only wish I could do the same."

"But..."

She put a finger to his lips. "Don't say anymore. I had no illusions about how easy our marriage would be when we exchanged vows. Sometimes I get scared, wondering if I'll ever see you again, but I know in my heart I would rather you were there fighting for France than barely surviving here with me."

DuBois laughed. "You wouldn't let me stay if I wanted to, would you?"

"You're a clever man, Maurice. That's why I married you." She stood up and tossed his shirt at him. "Hurry up. Little Boy Blue should be here any minute."

They paused as a series of rapid knocks sounded on the door.

Genevieve started for the sitting room. "I'll get it."

The knocking resumed as she reached their door. "Who is it?" she hissed through the dark wood.

"It's Little Boy Blue, cherie. Open the door and let me come blow my horn."

Cautiously, she opened the door enough to see the caller's three-day beard growth through the crack before unbolting the chain and letting him in.

Little Boy Blue reached for her and kissed her cheeks. "Motherhood is very becoming on you, Genevieve. I only wish that was my son you bore instead of his."

She broke his embrace. "We've been over this before. I've always loved you as a dear friend, and that's all. I always will."

He sighed. "I know. I should have married you while I had the chance, before Loverboy joined the Underground."

DuBois emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed in black. "Little Boy Blue, are you still trying to romance my wife away from me?"

Blue made a non-committal gesture. "You can't blame a man hopelessly in love with her for trying."

He smiled. "Take some well-intentioned advice, mon ami. Stop trying because you'll never win her heart. Besides, I plan on being her husband a few years yet."

Blue glanced at the clock behind them. "We have to go."

DuBois wrapped his wife in a strong embrace and kissed her. "Farewell my love. I'll come back to your arms alive and well. I promise."

Genevieve nodded, swallowing hard. "I'll be waiting."

He released her and checked the hallway to ensure it was empty. He motioned Little Boy Blue forward and closed the door, not looking back.

Genevieve sat down in a chair and absently rocked back and forth. _Keep that promise Maurice, or I'll make sure you have no peace when we're reunited in another life._

A wail filtered through the room. She stood up and, slowly, made her way to Lucien.


End file.
